Te sauver ou ne pas mourir
by Koyuki-Gol
Summary: Marc est un jeune homme participant à Sword art online, de même que sa petite amie Rose. Mais pourquoi joue-t-il en solo alors ? Surtout quand on sait que la jeune femme est toujours en vie...


"- Regarde le garçon là-bas, on pourrait lui demander de rejoindre notre groupe non ?

- Laisse tomber, on ferait mieux de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a l'air...

- Tu crois qu'un joueur saint d'esprit se balladerait seul sur le pallier 70 ? Non, c'est forcément un de ceux qui jouent en solo alors laisse tomber."

Les deux guerriers rebroussèrent alors chemin vers la place de la ville, continuant de parler du prochain donjon qu'ils comptaient explorer. Le garçon en question avait tout entendu et les regarda s'en aller avec soulagement. Il valait mieux en effet le laisser seul, cela lui allait bien meiux. La coopération n'avait jamais été son point fort et son surnom de loup solitaire était complètement justifié à ses yeux. Il s'appelait Dan, du moins depuis deux ans. Ce prénom lui avait toujours beaucoup plus, il en aimait la sonorité et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisit comme pseudonyme ici. Son vrai patronyme, Marc, était beaucoup trop commum à ses yeux. Et maintenant, il avait du mal encore à réaliser que Dan n'était qu'un surnom. Que tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, même cette rue n'était pas réelle.

Marc se trouvait dans un jeu. Cela peut paraître difficile à croire mais c'était plus exactement un MMO utilisant une technique novatrice permettant au joueur de se trouver comme téléporter au sein de l'univers du jeu. Tout paraissait réaliste et on aurait pu penser que ce jeu avait tout pour plaire avec un concept aussi novateur. Sauf qu'il y avait un problème. Une fois commencé, il n'existait qu'un seul moyen de sortir de ce jeu : le finir. Résultat, Marc ou plutôt Dan s'était trouvé comme dix-milles autres personnes enfermés dans ce domaine virtuel, contraint d'essayer d'atteindre le pallier quatre vingt dix neuf pour avoir un espoir de regagner la vie normal. Surtout qu'un règle venait rendre les choses encore plus chaotique : si un joueur perdait tous ses points de vie, il mourrait non seulement dans le jeu mais également dans la vraie vie. Ainsi tout le monde vivait avec une épée de damoclès au dessus de la tête. Mais pour Dan, il n'y avait pas que ce risque de décès qui l'effrayait. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui le faisait maudire plus que tout d'avoir acheter ce jeu au nom si attractif. Oui, Dan aurait souhaité ne jamais connaître Sword art online. Jamais.

Tout avait commencé un jour dans le monde réel. A cette époque, il s'appelait encore Marc, il vivait encore chez ses parents et traînaient toujours aves ses amis. Particulièrement une amie. Une jeune femme qui s'appelait Rose.

" Mon pseudo, ce sera Rubis, je préfère. Rose, c'est trop pâle comme couleur, mais le rouge comme une pierre précieuse, ça claque plus ! "

Dan ne pouvait que l'approuver, au vu de la forte personnalité de son amie, il lui fallait une couleur plus prononcée. En cela, son pseudo lui allait à merveille. Du temps où il était encore dans la réalité, il avait l'habitude de traîner avec elle au lycée et même durant leurs études, ils étaient ensemble.

" Dan ou Marc, j'aime les deux parts de ta personnalité. Je t'aime. "

Oui, Rose avait été sa petite amie. Mais cela, c'était avant Sword art online, avant que ce jeu ne vienne priver ces deux personnes de leurs espoirs. Avant que Marc ne soit victime de la plus grande injustice qu'on pouvait lui faire. Car quand il avait acheté le jeu pour lui et Rose, il avait espéré pouvoir joué avec elle. Grave erreur. Jamais la demoiselle n'avait joué avec lui et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Non, Marc regrettait ce cadeau empoisonné qu'il lui avait fait. Car il savait où se trouvait la demoiselle dans ce monde virtuel. Et c'est pour cela qu'il montait la garde dans ce coin du palier 70, devant un donjon que personne n'avait fait et que personne ne devait faire, lui mis à part. C'est là qu'elle était, tout au fond de ce château ca Rose n'avait jamais pu être un joueuse. Son jeu était une copie unique qui lui avait permis de devenir un pnj, le boss ultime du Palais des brumes. Et les lois demeuraient les mêmes pour elle que pour les autres. Si quelqu'un la tuait, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible vers le monde réel et le système la contraignait à massacrer tout joueur qui engageait un combat avec elle.

Alors Dan jouait en solo et montait la garde devant le palais des brumes. Personne ne devait y pénétrer. Jamais. Et il priait que quelqu'un finisse la jeu, pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui avec Rose. C'était la seule issue possible à ses yeux. Il préférait ne pas penser au fait que peut être que Rose serait considérer comme les autres monstres de l'univers virtuel. Non, si quelqu'un finissait le jeu, elle aussi reviendrait. Il fallait y croire, sinon cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Sinon, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre.

" Tu es au courant ? Il y a la guilde du Centaure qui est partie tenter le palais des brumes !"

Marc faillit s'étouffer en mangeant son pain virtuel. Quoi !? Est ce que ce joueur disait vrai ? Pourquoi fallait que cela arrive dans les rares moments où il retournait en ville prendre des nouvelles de l'avancée et se restaurer ! De rage, il partit en courant sous le regard étonné des autres joueurs qui se trouvaient là.

" Rubis, je t'en supplie, survie !"

Le donjon fut traversé rapidement. Dan l'avait fait tant de fois pour la revoir après tout et il espérait que cette fois ne serait pas la dernière. Il activa une compétence lui permettant de sprinter sur la fin et parvint enfin dans la chambre du boss. La porte était ouverte et il y avait visiblement du monde dedans.

" S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. "

Il courut encore et constata le désastre qui régnait sur le lieu. De nombreux joueurs gisaient à terre, au bord du chaos et un certain nombre avait du trépasser. Seuls les leaders se tenaient encore fièrement debout, leur barre de point de vie à peine entamée mais les yeux remplis de peur. Face à eux, Rubis. On reconnaissait l'humaine qu'elle était, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisettes, ses traits ronds. Mais son rôle de boss lui avait donné des oreilles allongées, une armure complexe comportant également des pans de tissus flottants, le tout rouge sang et enfin, une faux d'une taille impresionnante. Elle faisait vraiment peur comme cela, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'amour que Dan lui portait.

"- Fuyez s'il vous plait ! ordonna Marc aux joueurs.

- Alors qu'on est si près d'une victoire ? cracha le chef de la guilde du centaure. Et puis quoi encore !? Tu veux la récompense pour toi tout seul ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas un vrai pnj, c'est...

- Peu importe ! Prend ça, monstre ! Sword slash : thunder ! "

L'homme lança son attaqua avec acharnement et rapidité. Elle aurait fait mouche à coup sur et aurait bien entamée les points de vie du maître du palais des brumes. Seulement, ce n'est pas Rubis qu'elle toucha mais Dan qui s'était interposé.

"- Mais tu es fou ! s'exclama le chef de guilde en retirant son épée brusquement. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu veux mourir !?

- S'il vous plait, fuyez ! " murmura le garçon.

Malgré son niveau, l'attaque lui avait enlevé près de la moitié de ses points de vie. Tout cela car il n'avait jamais amélioré son équipement depuis le palier 50. A genoux, il tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Ses yeux alors croisèrent le visage du boss. Ce n'était plus un visage humain à présent, la tête de Rubis était devenue celle d'une véritable créature de jeu vidéo. Une bouche plein de crocs s'ouvrait devant lui et elle se rapprochait de lui. Seuls les yeux noisettes restaient de sa petite amie. Cela prouvait au moins que c'était bien elle. Dan tendit une main avec désespoir.

" Rubis, Rubis, articula-t-il. Ou plutôt Rose, tu te souviens de moi ? C'est moi Dan ou Marc, je ne sais plus très bien. S'il te plait, laisse les repartir, ne fais de mal à personne. Rubis... Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse souffrir... Rubis... Rose..."

La guilde du Centaure eut un éclair de compréhension mais il était beaucoup trop tard. Rubis s'avança lentement vers Dan. Toujours avec cette même vitesse, elle leva sa faux bien haut. Le coeur de Marc rata un battement. Il savait ce qui allait se passer mais c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Au moins, il mourrait de la main de celle qu'il aimait.

" Rose, je voulais juste te protéger... Rose, je... Je t'aime."

La faux acheva son mouvement sur le jeune garçon qui vola en éclat. Les autres joueurs restèrent médusés par la scène qui venait de se produire. Ce Dan était mort si facilement. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Mais ils voyaient surtout que leur victoire était proche. Quelques joueurs vinrent donner les derniers coups et la bête se retrouva à genoux elle-aussi, à l'endroit où se tenait Dan quelques secondes plus tôt. Le chef de guilde s'avança alors, tenant son épée bien haute.

" C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour venger ce brave garçon. Puisses tu reposer en paix à ses côtés. Alors, adieu, Rubis. Ou Rose. "

Son épée s'abbatit et le monstre éclata à son tour en poussière. Si cela n'avait été qu'un simple jeu, cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Mais ces deux personnes venaient vraiment de mourir dans la vraie vie, pour toujours. Ce jour là, la guilde du Centaure trouva que sa victoire du palais des brumes avait vraiment un goût amère.

Dan ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait. C'était comme s'il flottait dans le ciel, et en bas, au dessous, il y avait un immense château. Pourtant, il aurait du mourir. Rubis venait de le tuer. A moins que ce ne soit Rose.

" C'est peut être l'endroit où on attend avant de mourir ? "

C'était la seule idée qui lui passa par la tête et il décida que ce devait être cela. Ne sachant pas trop que faire, il regarda le soleil virtuel, haut dans le ciel. La dernière fois qu'il voyait un tel spectacle. C'est alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui.

" Marc ? "

Son souffle se coupa et il se retourna. C'était elle, telle qu'elle aurait du être si elle avait été une joueuse. Si belle et si triste à la fois. Car si elle se trouvait là, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Rose aussi était morte.

"- Rose, c'est bien toi ? Toi aussi tu...

- Oui, on dirait qu'on sera ensemble pour la fin, sourit-elle. Pardonne moi."

Elle fondit en larmes sans prévenir et il courut la prendre dans ses bras. C'était la fin, leurs derniers instants mais ils avaient la chance d'être tous les deux. Oui, c'était surement aussi bien ainsi. Finalement, la jeune femme l'embrassa avec fougue et il y répondit avec tendresse. Dan pleurait aussi.

"- Marc, Marc, je t'aime ! pleurait-elle.

- Moi aussi, Rose. Je t'ai..."

A ce moment, Marc reçut un choc quelque part dans sa tête. Une douleur tellement immense qu'au final, il ne la sentit presque pas. Puis tout devint noir. Et c'est ainsi que se termina la partie comme la vie pour lui. Mais au moins, il emporta comme dernière image ce sourire emplie d'espoir de la douce Rose. A moins que ce ne soit Rubis. Qui sait ?


End file.
